


Death's Beloved

by ohsweetescape



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Silent Hill to DbD, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Monsters, Move/Game Combo interpretation, Silent Hill References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsweetescape/pseuds/ohsweetescape
Summary: After being kidnapped and thrust into the horrors of Silent Hill for reasons beyond her understanding, Eve is forced to fight for her life if she has any hope of surviving. Thankfully, not all of the monsters want her dead.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/OC, The Executioner/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill. Hell on Earth...or, no...something in between. How long had it been? A few days? Weeks? God help her, months? She'd lost count and, with time, all hope of escape. The young woman was convinced this hellscape was a nightmare she couldn't seem to wake up from - that her real body was out cold and in a hospital bed somewhere, lifeless and limp. The idea was a coping mechanism Eve used to distract from the reality of her situation. This was all, unfortunately, not a dream....and every siren's call was another fight for her life. 

She, along with another stranger, arrived in Silent Hill by force. Before Eve worried for rations and a safe space to rest, she was stressing over her mid-term exams. The overworked college student made the unfortunate decision of going out for a late-night run in an attempt to clear her cluttered thoughts...when suddenly everything went dark. Someone had ambushed her, knocked her unconscious with a blunt hit of who-knows-what to the back of her head before tying her like a pig for the slaughter. She'd been tossed into the back of a van with a second even younger girl (who by the look of her bruised body had tried to escape more than once). Claire was her name. Hers would be the first face Eve would see when she woke up...and the last she'd memorize before hell swallowed her whole. 

Eve expected to die. She was a fighter, sure, but there was only so much she could do tied up and without a weapon. Still, while in the van she was relentless in her attempts to struggle free out of her restraints, wrists and ankles bloodied raw by the end of their trip. During those grueling hours of wriggling about and having to endure Claire's quiet sobs, Eve mentally prepared herself for the inevitable. Rape. Torture. Death...Maybe this stranger intended to sell them? Maybe not. Regardless, nothing could've prepared her for Silent Hill. Why their captor brought them to this cursed town was beyond her understanding. One thing was for sure though: it'd been on purpose. When the van finally came to a definitive halt and their kidnapper (whom Eve discovered to be a middle aged man who dressed like...of all things...a priest) dragged them out, the last thing she expected was to step into a seemingly abandoned town. Eve and Claire had shared a glance as the priest undid their bindings. "Don't bother putting up a fight. Save your energy." He warned, voice gravled and gruff. "I'm letting you go."

Both women went rigid; shocked and skeptical. He continued. "I chose you both for a reason...your blood is sacred. Blessed. Your sacrifice will serve the Order well." Eve's blood ran cold. Great...they were dealing with a madman. Sounded like he was involved in some sort of cult…but...he was letting them go?

Unsavory thoughts were cut short by a sound that would never fail to make her stomach churn. A siren. 

It felt like a forever since then...The priest had told them to run with a smile on his face and an unhinged shine to foggy eyes. And oh, did they run. As the world around them began to peel away, they each sprinted side by side down the rotting road in search for any sign of life. Naturally, both girls came up short. The horrors of Silent Hill separated them a mere few hours into their venture...Eve hadn't seen Claire since. 

Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she had gotten out or (though it was a less savory thought), maybe she died. Perhaps death could be its own method of escape...or...just a stepping stone into becoming one of the tortured beings Eve encountered during her time in hell. 

There wasn't a day that went by that Eve didn't consider the prospect of suicide. She was either too afraid or too stubborn to die; unwilling to suffer at the hands of the disfigured monsters that hunted her or to fold for the demons that tormented her thoughts in the night. This world was cruel and unforgiving. When the fog would fade and she'd wake in what she liked to call "the birthworld" (the non-hellish, somewhat familiar townscape that wasn't infested with murderous parasites), she'd only have enough time to search for supplies and maybe sneak in a nap before the sirens ripped her eyes open and she'd be forced to survive again. Whenever she attempted escape? The gates between the birthworld and the otherworld would close as if driven by an unseen hand - a puppeteer who took sick pleasure in watching her squirm. She was trapped...and for what? What had she done to deserve all this? What was it about her that made for the perfect candidate to be chosen and thrown like a lamb to the slaughter. She had lived a good, honest life up until that point. Borderline boring. An introvert at heart, she mostly kept to herself and a close handful of friends. She wondered if any of them reported her missing or if they even noticed her being gone at all. Her family surely would've...if they were still around. Eve's mother had passed shortly after her senior year in highschool, and with no father or extended family to account for...she was shit out of luck. 

The once soft-spoken, squeamish of needles, afraid to so much as swat at a bee girl died the moment Silent Hill claimed her as it's adopted child. She was only just starting at life...there was so much she had hoped to do, so many regrets. While wallowing in self pity, Eve couldn't bring herself to identify one unique thing about her place in the world before. She'd never been bold or adventerous enough to commit any crimes (not even so much as a fucking traffic ticket), never broke any hearts - hell, she was still a virgin for Christ's sake; practically a saint. Maybe that, in itself, was why she was there. The priest's final words to her and Claire spun around in her thoughts like a broken record. 'Your blood is sacred. Blessed…' 

Her blood type was O-positive, the most common in the world.

...And what about Claire? Eve traveled down this train of thought as she quickly rummaged through the nurse's office of an abandoned school building in the birthworld. Did she fit the same bill? She looked a year or two younger than her, maybe still in highschool, blond and beautiful even when her hair was a mess and her skin was riddled with bruises. They didn't know each other past a first-name basis...but that was probably for the best, considering their circumstances. 

Despite the very evident passage of time in the birthworld, Eve managed to snag herself some gauze and antiseptic. Granted, it wasn't enough to fix a big wound...but it was something. Quickly did she unzip a worn and old jansport backpack she'd found on her previous visit to the birthworld before carefully setting the new treasures within. Alongside the recent additions to her stash sat some ammo cartridges, an expired granola bar and a half drained bottle of water. On her belt was a weapons on either side. The left, a pistol. The right, a rusty hunting knife. The latter was growing duller with every use. Eve would just have to make due until she could find something better; something that could help her delay what was beginning to seem like the inevitable. She was going to die out here, alone and terrified. That or become one of those...things. 

On that mental note came the song of her anguish. The siren. Eve's head perked up from her crouched position behind a battered desk, pulse skyrocketing to a ruthless thumping in her ears. Run. Run. Run. Hurriedly, she zipped up her backpack and swung it back over tired shoulders before reaching to unholster the gun from it's home on her hip. Safety off, the survivor ran down peeling hallways as the once familiar landscape was swallowed by rapid decay. What looked like blood trickled down the walls as burn marks scathed the ground beneath her. All the while that damned siren wailed to warn of impending doom. Now a different tune joined that terrible chorus, the sound of muffled screeches and rapid footfalls. Something was chasing her. In fact, a great many things were. Eve mustered up the courage to glance behind only to find a troop of spider-like creatures following at her heels. They wore torn human skin and bore an almost human face, but they were more monster than man. Unnaturally long limbs scaled both the floor and walls in their pursuit of their prey, gaping mouths open wide to signal their unsavory intentions. There were too many of them to shoot and they were way too damn big to knife...her only option was to run and hide. 

So off she went in a full sprint, ignoring the sting in her lungs that begged for her to slow. One misstep and she was dead meat - she couldn't afford to catch her breath, not now. As Eve wound through the remnants of the school in search of an escape, another less obvious pursuer set its sights on the stubborn girl. It trailed close at the tails of her attackers, presence gone undetected until Eve took an unfortunate wrong-turn into a dead end. Shit. So much for run and hide. On instinct, she turned and let loose a few rounds into the limbs and then the head of the nearest creature, taking aim at the next before it leapt forward and pinned her down onto the ground. Sharp claws dug into Eve's shoulders and the young woman couldn't help the shriek that left her then. Pain filled her entire being and yet she still found the will to fight back. If this was death, it'd have to take her kicking and screaming. 

The gun had been thrown out of her hand during the impact but she still had that trusty, rusty knife. With one arm lodged between the creature and her frame, she reached with the other for the weapon still hoisted at her hip and dug the blade into the monstrosity's side. It howled in agony before roaring just above her face. An awful breath blew hot air strong enough to tossel her hair and burn her eyes. Eve groaned, whimpering not long after as she tugged at the knife, unable to pull it free from her attacker's side. Well...there went her last chance at living to die another day-

Until something strange happened.

All at once the creatures that surrounded her, including the one pinning her down, lifted their heads to take aim down the hall they had all just ran from. Like animals, they sensed the oncoming danger. Confused and terrified, the survivor's eyes flickered between the beast above her and the several demons that surrounded them. They stood still all but for the occasional involuntary twitch of their grotesque limbs, waiting...listening…

And then she heard it. That slow, dragging screech. Like furniture being pulled across a wooden floor or metal bending until broken - the sound reverberated throughout the school and filled her heart with dread. She still didn't know exactly who or (more likely) what was inching closer to where she lay, but if it was enough to shock these freaks then it surely was enough frighten her. Eve desperately continued to tug at the knife in the monster's side as a commotion went on out of her view. The floor beneath her shook with the vibrations of trampling footsteps as the surrounding hoard attempted to scurry away. Pained cries and unnatural screams suggested they were unsuccessful in their attempt. Finally, the creature who had Eve pinned decided to abandon her as prey, tearing sharp claws out from her arms to scurry back. She screamed at the sting but adrenaline helped her hold firm onto that knife. Thank everything holy, it finally slipped free. 

Without a moment's hesitation did she kick back and push herself up against the wall that trapped her, gripping the hilt of the bloody blade with trembling hands as she scurried up to her feet. Then she saw it...no, Him. 

The Executioner of Silent Hill.

A tower of a creature with the body of a man and a face concealed underneath a pyramid of metal stood between her and freedom. Eve's eyes went as wide as they could stretch, drinking him in with a fast flicker of a panicked gaze. His face...or, well, the center edge of that imposing helmet seemed trained in her direction - fixated on where she stood a mere three yards ahead of him. Meanwhile his iron grip tightened around the hilt of an impossibly massive blade. Ah. So that was the dragging. 

The spidery creature that'd left what would soon be a set of scars on both her shoulders now lied limp and lifeless at this stranger's feet. His weapon was sheathed into the monster's body - and behind him? The remains of the others. These demons were wise to fear his approach...and Eve was left feeling more terror than relief in the wake of their punishment. 

Her attention finally settled on his bloodied sword when a sudden pull of the blade out from the beast forced her eyes back up to the stranger's head. His arms tensed with the weight of the weapon though the size of it seemed to be of little consequence to this new brand of monster. He decided for holding the hilt with one hand to drag the blade against the floor before beginning his slow approach towards the young woman whose life he'd subsequently saved. 

She backed her spine flat against the rotting wall and held that unsharpened knife out further in front of her. Now this was it for real this time. There was no getting around this guy and unless the floor parted...Eve was stuck. "Don't." She whispered in something like a prayer, voice quivering as it threatened a sob. Teary eyes wound shut and she turned her face away to brace for the inevitable pain before death...but that pain never came. To her surprise, the monster slowed to a halt. 

Eve blinked, swallowing hard before staring a hole into the unfeeling mask before her. This was the first time any creature from the otherworld had shown sign of intelligence. He...understood her? Further more: he complied? The mysterious killer was closer now than he was before - close enough that one swing of that giant knife would do her in just fine, yet he showed no intention of lifting it up. No, he only stood there...motionless all but for the rise and fall of broad shoulders for every slow intake and exhale of breath. She could hear him now - could hear the way his breathing bounced around in that helmet like the ghost of an echo, muted and violent. It was a slow, easy rasp. Far from comforting...but almost human. 

The longer they stood like that, neither refusing to move, the more her muscles strained to hold that knife up. Slowly, cautiously, Eve lowered the weapon and winced as her muscles cried out in agony. Still, her gaze never left the monster before her. It felt like he (if he even had eyes) refused to look away all the same. Already shaken, Eve visibly shrinked under the weight of that unseen stare. If they stayed frozen like that for any longer, she feared he'd snap or she'd collapse. So the girl swallowed hard before attempting to test the theory that he stopped on her request, voice hoarse and uneasy. "You...understand me?" He didn't answer...didn't move either; only stood and watched, almost expectant of something - though Eve couldn't tell what. "...Are you going to hurt me?" She gestured to the bloodied and discarded bodies behind him with the pointed edge of the knife. "Like...like you did them?" Again, silence. 

She swallowed. 

Tired eyes hesitantly left the long expanse of his helmet to glance over the rest of him. He was large - larger than her, for sure - but also larger than any man she'd ever met. Blood stained his pale skin and the tattered remains of a butcher's apron, blood she presumed belonged to her former attackers...until she took note of the three gashes along his left forearm. Eve's nostrils flared with a sharp intake of breath as her attention re-centered on where she imagined his eyes might be. "You're hurt." It was a shakily spoken observation, one that the mute stranger just faintly tilted his head at. "I...I, ah...gauze." She bit her lips together and rolled a peeking pink tongue between them, shaking her head once. "There's gauze in my bag...and antiseptic, I think?" One hand slowly released the knife to reach for the strap of her backpack. "I don't have a needle and thread...b-but I could try cleaning your wounds?" Finally, he moved.

With his free injured arm did Pyramidhead (as she mentally deemed him) outstretch his hand to point a finger in her direction. Eve froze with a grip curled tight around the worn buckle of her pack. Oh no. Had she moved too suddenly? "...What is it?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, eyes wide and startled. His response was little more than a few slow breaths and a persistent point. Eve clenched her jaw and opted to follow the line of his finger. To her surprise, his aim led directly to her own injuries. "Oh." She'd known that she was hurt but adrenaline did the trick of distracting her mind away from the pain. But now that she was confronted with a visual...? The ache swelled like lightning throughout her body. Blood rushed from her face to the injuries she suffered and she stumbled back to catch herself against the wall for stability, suddenly lightheaded.

Pyramidhead dropped his finger just as quick though his arm remained outstretched - palm facing upwards to the ceiling in an open invitation. Did he...want her to move forward? Her feet remained planted half out of fear and half because she was too weak to take a step. Either way, it didn't matter. The edge of her vision began to blur as the color drained from her cheeks. Damn it all, she was going to pass out. One meek stumble forward was all it took before everything went black. Her body plummeted to the ground with a thud...the last thing she remembered was the sound of that terrible scraping and the fading timbre of a raspy breath. 


	2. Stay.

When she finally came to it was with the embrace of a killer headache. Eve groaned, turning to her side on a surprisingly soft surface before a sting in her shoulders forced her to remain laid on her back. Oh. That's right. Her eyes shot open as she sprung to sit up despite the sharp protest of aching muscles. Where was she? An exhausted gaze scanned left and right to the view of an old, musty room. The decor was...lacking. By the state of it, she was still in the otherworld - but safe for the time being considering she still had breath in her lungs. 

How did she get here? Eve glanced down to herself and the bed she sat upon while lifting a hand to carefully prod at her shoulders. Her eyes went wide in surprise. Someone had patched her up…did a sloppy job of it, but it just may have saved her life. Pronounced brows furrowed in confusion as she rubbed soothing circles into her temples, trying to piece together her thoughts through the fog of a migraine. And then she heard it. The drag. Her whole body went stiff, head snapping towards the door before she scrambled up in search of her things. Luckily that worn old bag she’d grown so attached to sat neatly atop a dusty desk adjacent to the bed. It'd been opened and very visibly rummaged through by a curious hand, though nothing was stolen (all but for the gauze she now sported on her top half underneath a bloodied tee). She searched for her gun with the expectation to come up empty handed. It was there, along with the knife, though it was still without ammunition. Eve opted for the knife again, turning on her heel at soon as the door opened to find that same hulking figure from before staring her down in the entryway. He didn't take another step, head tilting ever so slightly to acknowledge her. 

"You…" She whispered with both hands clasped around the blade's handle. "Did you…" Eve swallowed, "Did you do this?" A gesture of her eyes eluded to her bandaged wounds before returning to her faceless pursuer. It took him a moment, but he nodded. Her stomach churned and throat went dry. This was...good, no? He very easily could have killed her...or worse...and yet he chose to nurse her back to health. An ally of his size, one even the monsters seem to fear, was an unexpected surprise. But why? No other creature in this world had shown her any semblance of mercy. What did he...it...want? 

Her attention fell to his hands as she slowly lowered the knife. His right held an iron grip onto that massive weapon he seemed to drag from place to place; while his left remained lax at his side. He had touched her...Christ, the bandages were under her shirt. Her cheeks flared at the thought, suddenly feeling exposed. "...Thank you." Again, he didn't respond. At least not verbally. Instead, he held out his hand again; awaiting something. She eyed it, very clearly hesitant. If he wanted to hurt her...he would have. Eve sucked in a well needed breath before switching the knife into one hand to free the other, cautiously easing forward to meet him. 

Lord, he was even taller this close. And...warm. Heat radiated off him like a furnace. A part of her, the more unhinged bit, felt the urge to sink into that warmth. She was still so very tired and this was the first she'd been treated like a person since her untimely arrival. But Eve wasn't stupid...being this close to him was a risk within itself. She was visibly shaken. He must've felt her fear because he didn't push her to rush - only stood there, quiet and still with an iron arm unmoving in its invitation. "Do you...want my knife?" At that, he finally replied - though not with speech. He grunted in disagreement (if it could even be called a grunt). A low, rumbling growl of a sound that echoed within the confines of his helmet. The noise was alarming. Deep, loud and commanding...though not a threat. Oh, what this monster must've sounded like when he was trying to be threatening.

Eve paused dead in her tracks, her spine going stiff with fear. "...I hoped not, because if you did...well...I wouldn't give it up so easy." She finally got out, trying to mask the tremble in her voice with a song of confidence and calm. "You already have one of your own...one much better than mine. Unless you're willing to trade." A try at humor less for him and more for herself - practically manic. Though not even she cracked a smile at that, too busy concentrating on his every move with a sharp gaze that flickered between his arm and that helmet. His fingers twitched before he tilted his head towards her free, unoccupied hand. Eve blinked and swallowed hard. "My hand?" She sounded hoarse, much meeker than she meant, and he nodded - unwilling to make another noise lest he startle her again. "O-oh...Alright." God knows she didn't want to...but he was between her and the door. Play nice, she thought. She was still breathing...that had to count for something. 

Carefully did Eve close what was left of their gap to hover her hand above his gloved own. She was inches away from obeying before suddenly retracting her palm and curling her fingers in with hesitation. He didn't move to grab her, patiently waiting for her submission. Eve glanced up to that unfeeling mask and let a beat pass, finally giving in to slip her hand into the monster's much larger hold as her pulse raged like a drum in her ears. He hummed a deep sound from his chest, thoughtful, and she waited uncomfortably. Suddenly, in one broad movement did the creature lift his blade from its drag behind him. Eve gasped and attempted to snatch her hand away but he held her in place like a bolt, immovable. Panicked and determined to survive this encounter (or at least fight for the chance), Eve made the brash decision to plunge the end of the knife she still held deep into his lower abdomen, right above his hip. Pyramidhead grunted and growled before planting his own weapon into the ground like a post, grip tight upon it's handle while the other remained wrapped around her palm. 

For a moment they just stood there, frozen all but for the rugged rise and fall of Eve's shoulders with every shocked breath. Her attention rapidly switched between where her hand clenched the blade at his middle and where his own now strained upon the immobile giant knife. He'd been moving to holster the weapon, not to hurt her. Upon that humbling realization did she gasp and tremble, shaking her aching head. "I'm sorry, I...I thought...oh god, I…" She stumbled over her words for her misstep. Though, despite that initial groan, he seemed unfazed by the pain. It was at least some comfort to know he could be hurt...but if he truly meant her no ill will, she'd injured an ally instead of a foe. She felt sick because of it, dizzy and nauseous. 

The stranger unlocked his fingers from around the large weapon's handle as he slowly moved to wrap over hers and the blade in his side. Slowly did he pull the knife from his body and she couldn't bring herself to resist, only daring to protest once black blood began pouring from the wound. "No...no, no, you'll bleed out." She was frantic in contrast to his aura of calm. He only let out a huff of breath before releasing the knife and her hand, lifting both of his to find the sides of her head. Eve's limbs went slack as knife clattered with a fall to the floor 

This was it. He was finally going to kill her. Those arms of his could crush her instantly...and it wouldn't be pretty. Then again, she didn't imagine any method of dying in Silent Hill that would be anything short of gruesome. Eve braced with a quivering lip and the slow shut of tearstained eyes. Hopefully it would be quick. Painless, if she were lucky. 

Large gloved hands landed atop both her cheeks. She flinched, knitting her brows and closing her eyes tighter. But the pressure didn't build...in fact, it eased. In silence did the monstrous stranger tenderly brush both thumbs below those tightly wound eyes. They collected the stinging tears that'd spilt over in the time of her assumed death sentence. Somehow this gentleness was more frightening than any act of violence he could've wrought. 

She whimpered a terribly meak sound, cursing at how so very fragile she felt. "I'm sorry." Repeated in a whisper, "I'm sorry." As usual, he didn't reply. Instead he urged her to open her eyes with the drop of his hands from her cheeks to wordlessly grasp those trembling wrists. There was a beat of hesitation before the creature directed either palm to lay flat against something cold and solid. Blinking away the waterfall, Eve pushed herself to look and stood stunned at what she found. He held her hands in place against that spot where there’d previously been a deadly injury. Now there was nothing but a gash in his apron (which felt similar to leather though not entirely the same). “What?” Her voice was quiet and breathless. “But how? I-” But she didn’t get to finish. He was moving her hands again, flipping them over to observe her calloused palms. How? She had no idea. If this thing had eyes then they were well hidden. Though she wondered less about how he could see and more on how he was bleeding one second and the next, he wasn’t. 

Eve watched his helmet now and stood as still as a statue. Hell if she knew what this creature was doing but she already screwed up once, she wasn’t about to press her luck by demanding he release her. So she waited, thumping headache and sore arms aside, for his next move. 

A thoughtful hum reverberated like a bass within what she assumed to be his throat before his ‘head’ lifted to catch her eyes. A brief pause passed between them before he released her and started for the door. Eve blinked. What? Was he leaving? Stunned, she watched his back as he gripped the large blade’s handle to pull and drag. “...Wait,” She mumbled but he didn’t stop. “Wait.” Louder then. With haste did she take a step towards the door and that was enough to earn his attention. He abruptly stopped and turned, freezing the stubborn girl in place before lifting his free hand to point towards the bed. Then she heard it - something to stall even the devil in his tracks - the rasped, echoed and frightening deep timbre of a voice gone rarely used. “Stay.”

Tear stained eyes went wide in a pale face. 

It could speak? She swallowed and slowly nodded. The questions she had for it...no, him...the list grew tenfold. This...this changed everything. She wondered if he could help her (since he already seemed well intentioned enough), to escape this hell hole? She wondered if she was the first he’d encountered...if he’d seen Claire or that damned priest or if there were others like him. She wondered and wondered but didn’t move, feet glued to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, he speaks? 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this fic! Sorry for the slow updates - life is busy and my muse is everywhere.   
> Your comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
